


Sleep

by dalniente



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalniente/pseuds/dalniente
Summary: A sweet soft cuddly moment. Megamind can't sleep, so he crawls into bed with his girlfriend.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 157





	Sleep

It's a little past two in the morning in Metro City. The city is not sleeping, because cities never truly sleep, but most of the city has at least put its head down for quiet hours at this point.

The lights in Roxanne's apartment are turned off. The coffeemaker is set to turn on automatically at six o'clock. The heavy curtains are mostly drawn across her wall of windows, blocking out the city lights that filter in.

There's. A sound.

Soft click. Floorboard creak. Bedroom door squeak. Roxanne rolls over in bed, her awareness bubbling up towards waking in her moonlight bedroom. "Hmm?"

Her mattress dips a little. "Shhh," Megamind whispers. "It's only me, go back to sleep."

Roxanne sniffs and turns her face toward him a little. "Mmm…but you're awake, what's up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Megamind tells her, his voice low. He slides under the covers and scoots over to Roxanne, who reaches for him and hums happily as he curls himself around her with his head on her shoulder and his arm draped comfortably over her waist. "Couldn't sleep, missed you."

She presses a sleepy kiss to the top of his high forehead. "Having a bad night?"

"No, just busy." He sighs and cuddles closer as she wraps her arms around him. "Busy and I can't stop thinking. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Mmm." She's quiet for a few seconds, long enough that he wonders if she's fallen asleep again, but then she stirs. "M glad you came," she mumbles. "Nice cuddles."

"I'm glad that you're glad." He swallows. "I sometimes worry you'll get sick of me."

Roxanne squeezes him a little, pats his arm, strokes her fingertips over his head. "Not sick of you. You're so sweet." She yawns, then chuckles. "And fit, and strangely charismatic." She settles her arm around him, pats her fingers against his waist so he smiles. "Y'r my best friend," she mumbles. "Couldn't ever be sick of you. Love you. Stay?" she adds, with another, smaller yawn like a sigh. "Breakfast?"

Megamind yawns, too, without really thinking about it. It's what he's supposed to do; humans yawn together. "Sure," he murmurs, nuzzling a little against her chest as she shifts to fit more easily against him. Her heartbeat is steady and slow under his ear. "Yes, that sounds fantastic. I love you, too."

"Mmmm 's nice," Roxanne whispers, and she's gone.

Megamind stays awake for a while, his eyes closed and his heart full and his head, unfortunately, spinning. But he forces his breathing to slow, and eventually his heart rate and his thoughts follow. He focuses dimly on Roxanne in his arms, her warmth and the weight of her arm around him, her simple presence. He focuses on matching her breathing.

He's so used to solitude. Early in his and Roxanne's relationship, he worried this would be too much for him—needing to think about another person in his life, keep up with their needs as well as his own. Share his space.

But it's turned out to be fairly easy, so far. Megamind thinks of Roxanne all the time anyway, and she's looking after him as much as he looks after her. It's balanced. And Megamind's space feels smaller now, yes, but this is because it is more full and comforting, warm with the heat and the love of another person.

Worth it. So very, very worth it. Megamind curls himself around his human space heater, his partner, the love of his life, and slips down into sleep.


End file.
